highschool_of_the_deadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Turambar1
Welcome to my talk page. If you need any help with anything on the HOTD Wiki, or if you just want to chat, you can post below. Please remember to sign your posts with four tildes(~) or simply click the "Signature" button. Old sections and conversations will be removed periodically and added to the archive. -'Turambar1 ' Discussion Archive Yo yo did u hear about the earthquake and tsunami that hit japan right? Yeah, it's a tragedy. Fortunately, Japan is more prepared for this sort of thing than most other places in the world, but this was still a horrible thing to happen.Turambar1 ''' 19:15, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Removed Characters Well, I must admit that I really created "Raluca". xD But I remember I found Tara and Tabitha on a youtube video, but it got deleted. In fact, I don't have any proof. Also, how did you find the character names for Thug and Tsunoda? They did not appear aswell. ~lemon69 That's all right. I felt like I had seen "Tabitha" used for that character somewhere, but I haven't been able to find it in any official source. I found "Thug" and "Tsunoda" in the second set of credits at the very end of the AN simulcast episodes. Most of the names that aren't found in the manga were found there.Turambar1 ' 23:49, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Um, well, may you somehow link me to your source? O; My source is the physical episodes, so I can't actually link to them. You can go to horriblesubs.org and look in their archives or search on nyaa.eu and find the horrible subs episodes. Actually, if you don't want to download, the Anime Network now has them for free on theanimenetwork.com. "Tsunoda" will be in episode 3 and "Thug" will be in episode 4. The voice cast part of the credits starts at about the 23:54 minute mark, so look there. If you have any more questions, I'll be happy to help.'Turambar1 ' 13:32, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Um yeah, I'll check later. Also, can you find the name of that girl with glasses from episode 3? She's a follower of Shido. I don't think she has a name. I've already made pages for all of the unique names found in the credits. All of the other names are generic stuff like "Student" or "Girl". Most characters just never had names to begin with which is something we've struggled with here; especially when trying to decide what names to give to the mall survivors.'Turambar1 ' 19:24, March 26, 2011 (UTC) I see. Then, can we add those characters to this wiki, with names like "Unknown Koichi Shido Follower", and names like those? :3 Well, we can't really give a character without a name their own page unless they're important to the plot and have an official title like "Thug", but the idea I have for characters like that is to include them on group pages. Under the members section, we can list all of the named characters as well as unnamed ones with pictures beside each for identification. This way, however, the characters will only get a paragraph or two, so the description is limited. We may find a method of creating pages for these characters later, but for now, I think we should use the group pages. If you want to start the page for "Shido's Group", you can use the format on our Highschool of the Dead Wiki:Layout Guide. If you just want to fill in stuff for the unnamed girl(s), that's fine. Don't worry about making mistakes; I'll go through later and change/correct anything if needed.'Turambar1 ' 20:01, March 26, 2011 (UTC) I think I'll do it. Or.. do you want to? By the way, do you know that man with a white dress who was like the servant of Souichiro Takagi? He appeared in episode 12. Well, I found his name in a manga chapter. His name is Yoshioka. Check chapter 11, page 17. Also, can you create his character page? I'm not so good at creating character pages. :3 Thanks for catching that. I think I meant to create a page for him a long time ago but never did it. I'll create both pages, but I'm not going to start adding to them yet. You can start filling them in if you want. We don't have any group pages to use as a reference yet, so just fill in the information however you like. I'll go through and correct it later if I need to.'Turambar1 ' 20:34, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Okayy, so you create them and I complete them with text. :3 Got it. Yeah, they should be ready now. You can add images to the Shido's Group page if you want. Whether you upload new images or use the images already here is up to you. When you create names for the unnamed characters, use something that clearly identifies them like "Female with Glasses" or something.'Turambar1 ' 21:13, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 29 Hello. Hey dude, I've noticed you uploaded the name for the new chapter and was wondering where'd you got it. Is it out now? At least in English? You know, I'm Mexican but have no problem reading in English. If you could provide me with an address I would be very thankful. In other aspects, I know I said I would be working on the weapon pages, but I'm a bit busy with school now and won't be able to do so until Wednesday and Thurday. I'm sorry for that. Anyway, I'll watch all the chapters again as soon as possible to get information. Thanks anyway. Silver-Haired Hero 23:34, March 12, 2011 (UTC) It was released by HOTDcups on http://torpedotits.blogspot.com/ Don't worry about the weapons pages if you're busy, but if you'd like to help update a page for the new chapter go to this post in the forums.'Turambar1 ' 00:08, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Thank you so much!! Dude, I've readed it already! It was worth the waiting althrough I would've liked more fanservice and gore, but the story's going well. I'll start editing the weapon pages and creating the one for Rei's dad spear and Rei's yummy-mommy if there's no problem with it. Silver-Haired Hero 01:36, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Hold off on creating the new pages for now. We can create those when the other main pages have been updated. I'm not sure how long that will take because it looks like I'm updating alone as of now.'Turambar1 ' 01:43, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Cool, but I can proceed with the weapons as planed, right? Silver-Haired Hero 01:45, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah, go ahead with that. Let me know if you need any help.'Turambar1 ' 01:49, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Uuhhh...I've just noticed there's no article for the MP05 used by Saya. Can I create it? Or better, you create it and put in an image and I'll do the rest. Thanks! Silver-Haired Hero 02:01, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Brainstorm!! I've checked some of the gun pages to update and noticed the quote from Sato, which is kind of a vague description about what Kohta have said about that gun. So I got a question: should we create a section called 'Description' OR 'Kohta's Description'? The latter would be more usuful since we are posting only Manga/Anime data and no real-world data, in my opinion anyway. Silver-Haired Hero 02:14, March 13, 2011 (UTC) I honestly just put the author's quote in to take up space. Instead of a new section, you can just start a sentence with "According to Kohta..." or "Kohta says..." and give the description from there. I started the page for the MP5SFK, so it should be ready whenever you want to work on it.'Turambar1 ' 02:33, March 13, 2011 (UTC) OK. Thanks for the page add. I'll really work now. I now know I said so three days ago and haven't done anything important yet, but this one's for real. Also, I added a Trivia for the Springfield Rifle, would you mind checking it out please? Silver-Haired Hero Yeah, that's acceptable trivia. That actually may be a good one to add to Rei's page as well. On the MP5 page, you put the plot summary in the "Overview" section, but it's no big deal. I'll move it for you.'Turambar1 ' 04:14, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I was reading the chapter 6 because, you know, the guns. There's no way I was reading it again because of the bath scene. No way. And I noticed that in Chapter 7 Alice pees over Takashi, being the first time he's covered with pee, being the second in Chapter 28. I think that's worth a Trivia, too. Also, I noticed I accidentaly moved around the text of your talk page. I was going to try and put it back as it was, but remembered that you Editors in Chief have the power tho bring back old versions of a page. Sorry about that. I'll go sleep now, its almost midnight here. Thanks. Silver-Haired Hero 04:26, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry about it; that stuff happens. Actually all users have the power to undo edits. The power we have is rollback, which I only use in extreme situations or for obvious vandalism as it completely removes the edit from the history. That is kind of a fun fact about Takashi. I may add it to his trivia later.'Turambar1 ' 04:32, March 13, 2011 (UTC) yo yo turambar sorry for getting on hOTD wiki while drunk, thanks for giving me the warning to remind me not to do stupid stuff like that again I've been in that situation, so I can't really condemn you for it. There wasn't any major damage done anyway, so I can forget about it as long as it doesn't become a regular occurence.'Turambar1 ' 17:33, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Walking Dead? Hey if your a fan of Highschool of The Dead, i suggest you read the comic book series The Walking Dead or watch the television series. It has a similar plot to HOTD, but has a much darker tone to it;it follows a sherrif waking up from a coma and finding out the world is overunned by zombies, now him & and a group of survivors must survive the long trip to reach areas not affected by the outbreak. My uncle showed it to me and i was immediately hooked, its a great story with deveolping characters reacting to whats going on. if you don't have the time then suggest buying the complete first season of the Walking Dead tv series. I was going to start watching that when it first came on, but I forgot and it was to late to get into it. I may read the comic books, though I don't read many western-style comics.'Turambar1 ' 02:43, March 18, 2011 (UTC) oddly enought this is a black & white comic book(similar to HOTD), it gives it a much grittier tone to the store. even though you don't read many western style comics, i recomeend you read this one for sure. Wikia Anime on Twitter Hello, I'm Kate from the Wikia Content team. We are trying to create a WikiaAnime Twitter group, where all of the amazing wikis can come together and share their most exciting information, and hopefully get a lot of new users! To join, all you need to do is post this Twitter button and tweet list on your main page. Then you can visit the Anime Twitter Suggestions Page and post tweets you'd like to see, with links back to your wiki. Please share this with your other members and admins and see if it's something they'd be interested in joining! Let me know if you have any questions, and we hope to see you there! Kate.moon 00:19, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Reply discussions Good Afternoon, I might sound like an ding-dong but how do reply to a discussion? Sorry I'm new to this and I wanted to answer the OVA discussion you posted today. Thank you. Ochrolv 20:16, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Click the "Edit" button at the top of the page just like you did on this page. Then you just type your reply under the last one. Let me know if you need help with anything else.'Turambar1 ' 21:18, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Previous wiki still being updated It seems that people are still making edits to the previous HOTD wiki instead of coming here. Is there a way to redirect that wiki here? You may need to have Wikia staff help out on this. I also noticed that when I Google "highschool of the dead wiki" or even "high school of the dead wiki" that the other wiki comes up as the 4th result. This one isn't even coming up. [[User:BrokenSphere|'BrokenSphere']] (Talk) 19:18, June 17, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, I'm aware of this. I used to leave people messages to tell them to come here, but it didn't seem to work. Most of the edits there are vandalism or other meaningless things that would likely be reverted here, though it looks like there are more meaningful edits lately. I've thought about contacting Wikia to have it either removed or redirected, but I don't think they would do that if there are active users. I suppose I could still try, though. Another solution I thought of was having someone here adopt the other wiki and either ask Wikia to delete it or delete all articles, files, and other content, and then make the main page redirect here. It could take a couple weeks to get Wikia to allow you to adopt it, so the user would need to be dedicated. I think we're on the third page in a Google search, but more specific searches sometimes list us on the first page. I don't know why we're so far down the list. I'll see if I can do something about it.'Turambar ' 20:36, June 17, 2011 (UTC) ::I would suggest using about this. Wikia sites can be removed if requested. My apologies, as I didn't knew about this wiki at first...>n< Mckrongs 10:37, June 18, 2011 (UTC) :::Wikia staff can redirect the other wikis to here. If someone clicks on hotd.wikia or hsotd.wikia it will automatically redirect to this one. And I just found a 4th one - highschoolofthedeadpage.wikia! [[User:BrokenSphere|'BrokenSphere']] (Talk) 01:16, June 19, 2011 (UTC) :::I'll go ahead and contact Wikia to see if they will do that. There's actually a fifth one at highschoolforthedead.wikia. I listed ours as the main one at the Animanga wiki, though.'Turambar ' 20:00, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Bizarre contents box Sorry to bother you with this but, I looked all over and couldn't figure out where to post this. There seems to be somehing weird with the contents box on the Saya Tagami caracter page. There's a paragraph inside the box. I have no idea how to use wiki so instead of screwing something up, I figure its probably best to let you handle it. Risser 08:52, July 4, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you for bringing that to my attention. It looks like some text was inadvertently changed to the header font when one of the images was added. It should be fixed now.'Turambar ' 13:19, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Chat Hey Turanbar I was wondering when are you going to add the new Wiki Chat that most of wikis have, so all the users on HOTD wiki can chat. 22:24, July 4, 2011 (UTC)~ :I didn't know about that. It looks like it was just added to wikis a few days ago. I've activated it, so we now have a chat. It's through the Wikia Labs, though, so it could still have bugs to be worked out. Thanks for bringing this up.'Turambar ' 03:39, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Shortening forum posts Hey Turambar, I've been curising in some of the forum posts and I realized that some of them are getting a bit too long. Do you think there could be a fix to this? I don't want to erase anybody's posts, but rather have like an "expansion" option. 15:01, July 9, 2011 (UTC) :I suppose we could use the show/hide template. We could also add older posts to an archive page, which is what I did with my talk page, though I don't think all of the forum discussions are important enough to do this with. The only problem would be that it may discourage people from reading the discussion before they reply, and they could bring up things that have already been dealt with. Then again, if the discussion is already very long, most people probably won't take the time to read it anyway. Let me know which forum topics need this the most, and I'll see what can be done.'Turambar ' 15:31, July 9, 2011 (UTC) : :Such topics include the Takashi choice one, the how will Saeko die one, etc. :Yeah I get what you mean...and it's not like we can delete any posts too... :LOL such a dilemma -_- 04:33, July 14, 2011 (UTC) ::All right, I used the show/hide template on those two. There are other long topics, but I don't see a reason to do this on posts which have been inactive for a while.'Turambar ' 05:08, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Other vs. Supporting characters What would the difference between the two groups be? [[User:BrokenSphere|'BrokenSphere']] (Talk) 20:17, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :I'd like to get rid of the Main/Supporting Characters categories. "Other Characters" simply means they don't fit into one of the other groups. It's a tentative title.'Turambar ' 20:20, July 22, 2011 (UTC) HOTD Universe categroy How do you feel about renaming this Highschool of the Dead Universe? More because it sounds more encyclopedic than abbreviating and it avoids the question as to whether the official abbreviation is HOTD or HSOTD. [[User:BrokenSphere|'BrokenSphere']] (Talk) 20:46, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :I'm fine with that. It just seemed a little lengthy when I created that category. The official abbreviation is actually H.O.T.D., so it makes even more sense to not use the informal abbreviation. We can move further category discussion to the forum thread.'Turambar ' 20:58, July 22, 2011 (UTC) IP self-reverting vandalous edits has made some vandalous edits which they later reverted, but I still think they need to be warned or talked to. [[User:BrokenSphere|'BrokenSphere']] (Talk) 22:01, September 15, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I noticed that. I usually don't bother warning unregistered users because they usually don't even realize they have a talk page. If the user is too problematic, I ban them, but this case isn't that bad since the user reverted the vandalism. I'll go ahead and give the user a warning.'Turambar ' 01:09, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for giving me more information to Saeko Busujima Thank you for giving me first i see the profile of Saeko Busujima it gives me more information. and now i know all about her. thank you :). - Giggles099 I Want to be an "Admin" Can i be an admin. thank you and can you be a contributer in my wiki humanversuszombies.wikia.com. thank you very much. - Giggles099 :I haven't decided when or if I will choose another administrator. Our other administrator doesn't come around anymore, and I don't have as much time as I used to, so it could be soon. If you want to make yourself a candidate, you should first read and learn our Manual of Style and Layout Guide. You should also make meaningful edits at least a few times per week. Look on the Current Projects page to see what needs to be done. Keep in mind this won't guarantee you an admin position, but it will help your chances.'Turambar ''' 12:43, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Old HOTD Wiki Greetings! We noticed you moved from the old hotd wiki to this one... since this is clearly a more successful wiki, and it has a better domain for search engines, we'd like to redirect the old one so that all traffic would come here by default. I want to make sure you're not still in the process of moving over, so that there's nothing left over there at this point that wouldn't already be here. Is this the case? Please let me know on my talk page so we can set that plan in motion. By the way, great work here! Cheers! :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 12:38, November 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Done. :::http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 14:21, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I think it would make the most sense to communicate through the HOTD Answers wiki since that's the one we'll be working on. One of the things I could use some help with is the drop-down menu. When I try and edit it tells me that magic words can only be used in a certain level or something. Under the questions tab I want to have a link to answered and unasnwered questions. name than what should i call them any way thay need catagoryes of gender too Acceptance to Administration Position / Creation of New Pages as well as New Info I'll take it. Thank you for this oppotunity. I shall continue to do whatever I can for this wiki. As a new main topic, could we make a project, if we haven't yet done so already, on translating the information in the "Highschool of the Dead: TV Animation Complete File" guidebook, as well as add the new info to the respective pages? It contains a ton of new information on the characters and other things. Would it be possible? Also, could we add a page on Seto, the female zombie that Saya kills in chapter 29. You know "Stupid sexist bullet"? Orochidayu 03:44, December 31, 2011 (UTC) I live in the states. I don't officially purchase anything until it gets released stateside, and I highly doubt that the Complete File will ever be translated into English. I looked on scans of the dead and the only the bios for Rei, Saeko, Takagi, and Shizuka were scaned but not translated. I've been to torpeedo tits and haven't seen any translations or raw scans of the art book. Also, on the current projects page, who are Miura, Kawamoto, and Taniuchi? Are they some of Shido's students or someone else? Orochidayu 00:52, January 4, 2012 (UTC) I've just given Miura, Taniuchi, and Kawamoto pages. Miura's is pretty much done, but I still need to work on plot summaries for the two girls. After that I'll make one for Tate and those other two girls, but could you give me some good images of them from somewhere? I've looked on every anime blog for HOTD out there and cannot find a single good pic for any of them. Also, you said that all the other stuff is just generic stuff. Could you give me that info anyways just so that I can see what we have? By the way, if you're not doing anything else at the moment, visit Fanfiction.net and go to their HOTD archieve. The story "Fallen Angels" focuses on Shido's students as the main characters. Miura is the main character (though the author Mr. Wang 330 named him Toshio Ozaki) I don't know if it was based on the same character as that anime show Shiki, but he also named Taniuchi and Kawamoto Fumiko Kawamura and Momo Ishihara respectively. Other then that, there aren't any changes to the canon. Get back to me on what you think of it. Orochidayu 05:14, January 6, 2012 (UTC) How do you translate the pages (the kanji and hiragana) into English (what program do you use)? Also, you never answered my question on the photo of Tate (the boy who was with Hide). I plan on creating his page soon, but I can't find a good photo of him on the web. Could you look to see if you can find one for me? Orochidayu 23:12, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Another question: how do you take a screencap? I've never been able to figure out how, and I've been on the web for years. How do you do it? Also, can you give both Hide and Tate their kanji translations somehow (the area where the infobox says Japanese)? Hide's has been left without one for a while and I wasn't able to convert like with most of the other character pages I've written. Orochidayu 03:51, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Staff Member page Hey, I was looking on the current projects page, and I saw under the "Grammar and General Cleanup" part that if you wanted to commit to doing this go say so on the "Staff Members" page, and I saw that there was no such page, so I was wondering if you wanted that page made or not Hammiams 04:39, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Where to get files I just saw that Megaupload was shut down. This a disappointment as I downloaded most of the scans from Scans of the Dead and most of them were gained through Megaupload. The question is where are we going to add files for new chapters and other things from now on (whenever Sato-sensei decides to end the hiatus)? Orochidayu 18:15, January 23, 2012 (UTC)